


Couch Snuggles

by PaulsLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Adam is also rly protective of Clint but he pretends not to be but everyone knows he is, Adam is grumpy but he actually loves Clint, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay!Clint, M/M, bi!Adam, clint basically controls adam lmao what a loser, deep web why not gay men deep in love, they’re boyfriends and they love each other stfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: Just Clint x Adam fluff.





	Couch Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I got into this dead fandom and died
> 
> I’m prob the only one who ships these two smh 😔

Clint entered the room with Valentine, and he was holding a plate containing a heart-shaped grilled cheese sandwich. “Addy-bear~...” Clint spoke up, and with that, Adam looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Valentine helped me make it, isn’t it cute?” He set the plate down in front of the man, giggling uncontrollably.

Adam groaned, putting a hand over his face. “Is it for me?”

“Of course it is, baby...who else would it be for?” Clint watched as Adam pointed over to Alex, and Clint snorted, kissing Adam’s forehead.

“Why’re you so grumpy all the time, Adam?” The younger man asked as he went behind Adam and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him close.

“I don’t have time for this, Clint. I need to get back to work.”

“What, killing people?”

“Yeah, sure. Now get off of me before I get one of these two to kick your ass.”

“You know you wouldn’t do that, sweetie.” He kissed Adam’s neck multiple times, “Now eat before I take away your laptop.”

Adam sighed before picking up the sandwich, beginning to eat it. “The shit I do for you...”

“How is it?”

“Good...I suppose.”

“That’s great to hear.”

After he finished, he pushed the plate away and went back to typing on his laptop.

Clint rested his chin on top of the other man’s head. “Hmm...Red Rooms and Abuse Real Footage...very fun, Adam.”

“Shut it, I’m just trying to find people, I’m not here for the actual shit.”

Clint kissed the back of Adam’s head before an idea popped right into his head. “Lets go snuggle on the couch, honey...”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, babe, I’m not in the mood.”

Clint leaned forward, whispering into the man’s ear. “You know what’ll happen if you don’t snuggle with me.”

“You wouldn’t even do it.”

“Oh, really, you’re doubting me that much?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Clint got out his phone, “Mmhm...” He began to dial 911. Adam swallowed hard as he heard the dialing, and he quickly got up, snatching the phone from Clint before he could call.

“Fine, I’ll cuddle with you...”

“Aw, you will?” He put his phone back when it was handed back to him. Adam only nodded, groaning in defeat.

Clint grabbed Adam’s hand, taking him over to the couch and sitting down with him. “Alex, Valentine, could you two please get us a blanket?” asked Clint, looking up at the masked couple. They only simply nodded before exiting the room.

They returned, holding a blanket and approaching them. They threw it onto them, and Clint fixed it up. “Are you all warm and cozy?” Clint asked his boyfriend as he snuggled up against him and hid his face in his shoulder.

“Yeah...whatever...”

“You’re such a big, grumpy bear...but I’ve seen you be soft before. Where’s all that softness at?”

“Up my ass.”

Clint only giggled, hugging Adam tightly before kissing his neck.

Adam rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Clint, falling over with him. He landed on his back, his head against the arm of the couch. Clint lie on top of him, smiling down at him. “I love you.” Clint whispered.

“Love you too.” Adam closed his eyes as Clint hid his face in the crook of his neck, sighing contentedly as his boyfriend held him in his arms.


End file.
